Best Friends Give Tongue
by Talliya
Summary: Attacking bandersnatch, a silver eyed Cloud and a new beginning for those long gone.
1. At the Bar

AN:

"Best Friends Give Tongue"  
Rating: Ummm, there is some cussing and violence...though not graphic because I don't know how to be... . sooo... PG-15 yes?

Pairings: Cloud/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Yuffie

This was written for a Secret Santa exchange for a group I'm in on dA.

Story:

Tifa came out of the garage at 7th Heaven wiping her hands on her shorts. Looking up she saw Denzel and Marlene coming down the street a few of the other children with them. "Back from shopping already?" She asked as they neared her.

Denzel looked up, "Not really..."

"The market was attacked while we were there!" Marlene jumped in. "A bunch of monsters came out of nowhere!"

Tifa was instantly alert, "Are you all okay? Are the monsters still there? How'd you get away?" Concern laced her tone and there was worry in her sherry eyes as she looked the seven children over.

"We're alright Miss Tifa," Said Mai her pigtails wagging in emphasis. "Mr. Nanaki was there, he held them back so that we could get away. As we were leaving Mr. Vincent and Mr. Genesis showed up, Mr. Vincent told us to walk so that we wouldn't attract the monsters' attention."

Tifa smiled that sounded exactly like something Vincent would say, "Did any of you notice where the monsters came from? A certain shop or direction? Or how many there were?" Tifa crouched down to be eye level with the three year old blond replica of Aerith holding a chocobo plushy that Tseng had gotten for her on her birthday a few days before; the little girl was sucking her thumb. Zina had stopped doing that several months ago when Tseng had mentioned that he'd never done that as a child and since she basically worshiped the ground he walked on the cutie had decided that she didn't do that either. "You guys got pretty rattled huh?"

"They exploded out of the sky Tifa. Right over the center of the market place, Zina, Aaron and Jenna were right under them." Denzel's voice shook with the remembered fear for the other kids.

Zina and a little boy with black spiky hair and deep-sea blue eyes came up and wrapped their arms around Tifa's neck. Scooping them up in her arms, the action as natural as breathing, she motioned the others to walk through the door to the bar. "It's alright Denzel, you guys are safe now." She didn't usually allow children in the actual bar, but it was closed at the moment and she wanted to get them off of the street as soon as possible and the back door was too far away for her liking. Walking into the cool shade of the bar behind the children Tifa paused and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting, watching as five kids ranged themselves along the bar counter. Tifa giggled, "Hey now, you're not old enough to be there." She flicked her head toward the back room, "How about you go in and sit at the kitchen table and Yuffie and Elena can make you all something to eat while I check on the market really quick?"

Denzel and Marlene winced when Tifa told them not to sit at the counter. "I was running the place when I was younger and now I'm not even allowed in it." Marlene huffed under her breath before the words Yuffie and Elena penetrated her brain. "Yuffie!?" Marlene instantly hopped down and rushed to the kitchen the other children following her giggling.

Denzel watched after them with sad eyes, "Tifa, I want to be stronger."  
Hearing the imploring tone Tifa stopped in her trek to take the two kids in her arms to the kitchen, "What is it Denzel?"

"You strong Denz'l. He push us out way and cover us so monsters not hurt." Little Aaron told Tifa his eyes huge with admiration as he looked over at Denzel.

Tifa smiled down at Aaron and then turned proud eyes on Denzel's bowed head. Putting the two children down Tifa motioned for them to walk into the kitchen where conversation and giggles could be heard. "Go on into the kitchen you two, me and Denzel will be there in a minute."

"You're not hurt are you son?" Tifa started as she came over and put a hand on Denzel's shoulder, when he shook his head she continued. "Well you are twelve now. Would you like to learn Martial Arts? And I'm sure we could convince everyone else to teach you whichever weapon you'd like to learn. Vincent would teach you guns, Yuffie the art of boomerangs, Cid can teach you staff and spear fighting, and Cloud can teach you sword fighting. I'm sure even the Turks wouldn't mind teaching you a few tricks." Tifa suggested.

Denzel looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Really? You'd really teach me to fight Tifa?"

Tifa smiled down at him, "Of course. I enjoy it and it doesn't happen much anymore, which is good, but a little boring. Besides it's always best to be prepared for any situation. Like monsters bursting out of the sky above you."

Denzel smirked, a very Cid-like look. "Thanks Tifa!" He hugged her tight and then ran into the kitchen.

Chuckling Tifa followed him, upon entering the kitchen she was met with the site of Elena sitting at the table, her belly distended with the child she'd be having in a few months, her usually obnoxious husband doing her bidding. Said bidding being to make omelettes for her and everyone else, since she wasn't allowed to move around much and standing for too long in one place was chore. Tifa laughed outright at the site of Reno in her apron flipping omelettes. Yuffie was beside him at the stove and the children were ranged around the table.

"Hiya Tif! You gonna want in on this?" Yuffie asked from her station making a spiced hot chocolate to go with their late breakfast, her own tummy just starting to show.

"In a bit yeah. I'm going to head over to the market and see if the three stooges are still there. If they are there will be three more mouths to feed." Tifa giggled as Reno turned and gave her an evil glare. The stooges was the name the girls had come up with for the 'reds' in their group: mainly Reno, Vincent, Genesis and Nanaki, three for their coloring and one for his choice in clothing.

"Alright, see you in a bit then." Yuffie grinned from the stove.

Tifa nodded and waved to the room in general, "You kids be good okay?" After hearing a chorus of affirmative answers Tifa left the kitchen and went out to the street, locking the bar behind her. Running down the street to the market, not caring what anyone thought of her, Tifa skidded to a stop when she reached it. The messy scene before her made her gasp, quickly looking around she found the bodies of several bandersnatch lying around and people still cowering behind counters as Nanaki rushed around herding more of the creatures into the center of the square and CHAOS descended on them from the sky.


	2. It Started at Market

"Welcome Tifa." Came a voice from behind her, flipping around Tifa met Genesis' gaze.

"What is going on?" Genesis looked past her to an oddity shop.

Pointing to it with a fluid grace he answered her. "The owner of that shop had a materia, a rather powerful Enemy Lure, somehow it was activated. Not sure why there were so many bandersnatch around, but..." Genesis trailed off with an elegant shrug.

"Where's the materia now?" Tifa asked him.

"Here." Genesis held it up, "I bought it off of the poor man, it is fully mastered. I can't seem to get it to 'turn off' though."

Genesis' frustration with the unwieldy materia was evident as Tifa took it and then took Leviathan out of her armlet replacing it with the Enemy Lure, putting Leviathan back in a different slot. The Lure add to the Enemy Away that was already there shut its effect off. Nanaki finished rounding up the bandersnatchs and then CHAOS along with a few Firagas from Genesis cleared up the problem. With Vincent back on the ground and in his own form he called Reeve and asked for a clean-up crew to be sent to the market closest to 7th Heaven.

"Alright, that was a fun morning workout." Nanaki said sidling up to Tifa.

Tifa laughed looking down at him, "I'll bet. You guys hungry? I've got Yuffie making her special hot chocolate and Reno making omelettes back at the bar."

"When was Elena due again?" Vincent asked placing his PHS back in his cloak. "We're good to leave the scene; Reeve is sending a team in. Food sounds good."

"Another two months." Tifa answered as she turned to walk back to the bar with the three stooges in tow.

Getting back to the bar there was a mess of people standing outside the front door. They were just standing there, like they were waiting for something. Tifa frowned, /Now what's going on?/ She began to move forward only to be stopped by Vincent's hand on her shoulder. Looking at him he shook his head and motioned that they should go in the back door. Nodding her head Tifa lead the way and after unlocking the door the four of them filed into the empty kitchen. Tifa panicked a bit, there were no signs that anyone had been down here at all, let alone only about ten minutes ago making and eating food. All senses alert Tifa walked toward the archway between the living room and the bar, and peeked through to see that all of the windows were covered, same as the rest of the building. /What is going on?/

"Yuffie? Reno?" Tifa called cautiously. There was a slight movement from up the stairs, a subtle creak of floorboards. Turning to look at Nanaki Tifa asked the silent question. Nodding his head the Canyon Wolf crept slowly up the stairs, his ears more keen than anyone else's.

Half way up the stairs Nanaki paused, turning his head to look back at Tifa at the base of the stairs, "Something doesn't smell right." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Turning to face the kitchen Tifa noted that both of the other stooges were on high alert, motioning for Vincent to lock the back door and for Genesis to go up the stairs with Nanaki Tifa looked down at her Dragon Armlet and gloves checking her materia. Generally all she had on her was Leviathan, Enemy Away, Full Cure, All, and Sense. Seeing she was still wearing her Work Gloves and those wouldn't do too hot in a fight Tifa moved over to the bar and pulled out her Crystal Gloves and slipped them on. Pulling out a mastered Ice materia and Bahamut she slipped them into her gloves. Once she felt prepared Tifa moved over to the garage door and listen for a minute before opening it. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Tifa moved in and locked the garage, noting that Fenrir was here now. She came back in and locked the door to the garage just in case before looking to Vincent. At his nod they both moved up the stairs after Nanaki and Genesis, who were already out of  
sight in the hallway.

Hearing a growl from Nanaki at the end of the hall on the left Tifa raced up the remaining stairs and turned to face that direction. What she saw could have paralyzed her if she'd allowed herself to stop and think about it instead of simply reacting. Cloud stood there facing one of the spare rooms First Tsurugi ready to attack as Nanaki launched himself at him. Cloud struck out at Nanaki and Genesis, both dodging quickly. That there was something wrong with Cloud was the only thing that really registered before Tifa rushed down the hall and landed a solid kick to the side of Cloud's head making him crash through the window and slam into the building across the alley. Glancing into the room Cloud had aimed his sword at Tifa saw everyone she expected to and some things that honestly shocked her, but she'd have to deal with the shock later.

All seven children were in the room along with Reno, Elena, Yuffie, Rude and Tseng. Tifa didn't know when Rude and Tseng had gotten here, but all of them, even Elena were pretty beat up. Denzel was standing facing the doorway with a .45 held out ready to shoot. Tifa registered that the gun probably belonged to one of the Turks and she was proud of Denzel for defending everyone even against Cloud. Aaron, Zina, and Marlene seemed to be glowing, huddled in a corner while Jenna and Mai stood in front of them, seemingly trying to hide them from view. Sam sat next to Elena trying to stop her leg from bleeding; he also seemed to be glowing slightly. Looking to Genesis he was glowing in the same way, but as Tifa registered that Cloud flew back into the window. And not the type of 'flying' that she was used too. No, he didn't simply launch himself off of something and come at her, he FLEW, one wing the bottom half white and the top half black protruding from his back an evil silver light in his eyes.

"No." Genesis whispered as Tifa was tackled to the floor by the man she loved. While Tifa struggled to hold Cloud off Vincent ran up and nabbed his sword from the floor where it had fallen so that Cloud couldn't use it on them. Cloud getting hold of her hair used it to slam her head into the floor several times before Nanaki charged him and knocked him off of her.

Tifa stood up calling on all of her patience she sent out the Sense ability to find out what was going on with Cloud. Coming up with data that was both Cloud and Sephiroth she began to panic. "Genesis talk to him!"

"That wing belongs to Cloud! Seph hasn't taken him over, that's HIM, just Cloud." Genesis didn't quite know what to do. If he'd been around when the wing came out he could have helped Cloud through it, hopefully doing a better job with him than he did with himself or Angeal. But at this point Cloud was as crazed by the knowledge as he had been.

"I know it is! But tell him it's alright!" Tifa screamed at him, dodging a kick from Cloud. Feeling an itch on the back of her head she raised a hand to touch it, blood covered her glove as she brought it into view. "Damn it Cloud, I rescued your sanity once already! Couldn't you attempt to keep it when something happens that you're not expecting?!"

Tifa grabbed Cloud by his hair as he rushed by attempting to get into the spare bedroom filled with Turks and children and threw him to the floor by his own momentum. "Someone go outside and find out what's up with those people." Tifa was a bit worried about that situation. "Genesis you are going to help me convince Cloud that he's fine."

Vincent and Nanaki looked at Tifa and then each other before both headed down the stairs to find out what was with the people standing out front.

"But... How... How am I supposed to help you?" Genesis didn't understand what he was supposed to do.

Before Tifa could answer him Cloud threw her into the ceiling, her shoulder hitting hard enough to crack it, sending slivers of wood and plaster into Tifa and onto the floor. Tifa barely caught herself before she thudded to the floor and only scrapped her knee from the force of her landing, but she added splinters to the new wound as she launched herself at Cloud again. They fell to the floor as she tackled him, both rolling around in the splinters trying to get the upper hand. Cloud's lip was bleeding from the elbow Tifa had smashed in his face and Tifa was covered in scratches and bruises, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Cloud kept aiming to get into the room so Genesis decided that there was something other than the wing that was causing a problem. "Perhaps there is someone he wants to see?" Genesis suggested as he walked into the room.


	3. And Ended at Home

"There is." Came a disembodied voice from the corner where Marlene, Aaron and Zina crouched.

Genesis froze, he recognized that voice. "Who? How are... Zack?"

Outside the room Cloud froze in the act of reaching for Tifa's hair again so Tifa took the opportunity to really freeze him, casting Ice and encasing him in a cold blue shell. She didn't think it would hold very long, but hopefully it would be long enough to find out what was going on.

Limping over to the doorway Tifa leaned on the frame and looked in. Aaron stood up and walked over to Denzel, "You can put the gun away now. We'll fix it." The two-year-old's voice was clearly of someone older than himself. Denzel nodded and put the gun down near Tseng.

Tifa blinked, "What on Gaia happened here? I was only gone for about ten minutes."

"We felt him coming. And asked everyone to clean up everything, most of the food is simply in the refrigerator." Tifa jumped hearing Aerith's voice come out of Zina as the young girl moved up to stand beside Aaron.

"We're going to need your help Gen." Sam's voice was also different and by the look on Genesis' face it was a voice he knew.

"Angeal. What...?" Genesis fell to the floor overwhelmed by what he was hearing.

"'Felt him coming'?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, Cloud. We felt him, there was something off... so we had everyone prepare." Aerith's voice answered.

"We thought they were crazy until the different voices came out." Jenna said.

Marlene could see the shadow images of Zack, Aerith and Angeal over the reality of Aaron, Zina and Sam; it confused her as well as comforted her. "Does this mean that all of you are direct reincarnations?" Marlene asked her voice soft.

"Yes." Sam answered with his own voice. "I am Sam Heleka the direct reincarnation of Angeal Hewley."

"I Zina Blackwater," The little girl's voice back to normal as well. "I reeincarnateshion of Aerith Gainsborow."

"Aaron Fallen be Zack Fair." Came the high pitched voice of the two year old little boy.

"Alright," Tifa would freak out later, first things first. "How do we help Cloud?"

Sam smiled, "First I think you should cast Ice again. Then myself, Zina, Aaron, Genesis and Marlene will help him back into himself." Came Angeal's voice.

Turning around Tifa noticed that Cloud was nearly out of the ice, recasting the spell she froze him in mid-glare. Genesis and the children filed out past her and circled Cloud, holding hands they all began to glow the color of the Lifestream.

"Tifa?" Tseng's voice grabbed her attention away from the freak-out she was trying to hold at bay and she turned to face him as he helped his wife to her feet. "Rude and I just brought you another child. Cloud went bonkers after he saw him. The kid ran off and we were busy fighting Cloud so I'm not sure where he went. But I doubt he left the building."

Tifa nodded and walked past the group in the hallway, being careful not to brush up against any of them. In doing so however she knocked her already damaged shoulder into the wall. Wincing she headed for the only closed door in the hallway, her and Cloud's bedroom. Trying the door she found it was locked, /Oooh, I should have asked for his name!/ Tifa knocked on the door, "Hey kiddo, you in there?"

"Who, who's there?" Came a small scared voice.

"I'm Tifa. Can I come in? You don't have to come out; I know Cloud probably scared you." Tifa replied.

Hearing the lock click and watching the handle turn Tifa waited as the door slowly revealed a child of about four with green eyes and silver hair. Tifa blinked but recovered herself quickly, the reincarnations behind her a good stepping stone for this. "What's your name?"

"Sederick Valkerik." The cute musical voice answered.

Tifa smiled down at him, "It's nice to meet you."

Sederick gave her a small smile before his eyes moved to the action in the hallway, fear widened his eyes and he quickly looked back at Tifa. "I didn't do anything. It wasn't me!"

Concerned Tifa grabbed up the little boy in a tight hug and closed the door behind her. "It's alright Sederick; no one's blaming you for anything."

The little silverette was still crying, curled up in Tifa's lap as she sat on a chair an hour later when Cloud walked through the door.

"Oh good, you did find him." Cloud was relieved.

Tifa looked up holding the child to her tighter. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Cloud stayed by the door, "Everyone put me back in my right mind and Genesis explained the wing thing to me." Cloud sighed, "I'm very sorry Sederick, I didn't mean to scare you."

The little boy's head popped up and looked at Cloud, tearstained cheeks and watery green eyes making the chocobo-haired man groan, such a cute kid! "You're not angry at me?"

Cloud moved over to them and knelt down, "Of course I'm not. And if you'd like you can become part of our family, just like Denzel and Aaron."

Tifa smiled, she'd never forget the day they actually adopted those two. Getting married to Cloud had been the best day of her life.

"Really? You'd let be in your family?" The hope that filled those green eyes made both Tifa and Cloud hug the tot close.

"Of course." They both answered softly.

"HEEEY! Foods ready!" Yuffie's voice carried up the stairs to them.

They all looked at each other, got up as one and headed down to the kitchen. Seeing everyone ranged around the large table all cleaned up and looking almost as if nothing had interrupted their day, Reno making more food and Tseng passing it around Tifa closed her eyes and smiled. /This is what life is supposed to be like./

Finding a spot to sit down Tifa asked Nanaki and Vincent, "What was with the people outside?"

Vincent answered her, "They had all seen Sederick there being brought in. Apparently there's a rumor that he burned down the orphanage he was last in. They were all expecting 7th Heaven to go up." Vincent was un-amused. "How stupid can people get?"

Tifa snorted, "Pretty stupid Vince, pretty stupid." She did after all run a bar, she knew exactly how stupid people could get. Looking down at the silver head standing next to her Tifa held out her arms, "Come here Sederick."

Sederick stood with his head bowed not wanting Tifa to see how hurt he was by the rumor.

When he didn't come to her Tifa simply leaned down and picked the tot up, placing him in her lap. "None of that. Not one person here believes such nonsense. Besides if that had been true Tseng never would have brought you here."

"That's true. You were very lucky to get out of that fire." Rude said from his side of the table.

"Sam?" Tifa asked of the fourteen year old.

"Yeah, it's over Miss Tifa. We're all completely blended now. No more figments and shadows to take us over." He grinned, "We're just kids now."

"Well, except for me and Sederick and Zina of course. We have Cetra blood running strongly through us...so we can still hear the planet and stuff." Marlene interjected.

Tifa smiled at her, not batting an eye at how the child was so sure that all three of them were Cetra descendants. "When's that father of yours coming to get ya?"

Marlene beamed, "He should be here tomorrow."

"Speaking of Zina," Tseng began.

"We'd like to adopt her, if it's okay with everyone." Yuffie finished.

Zina's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "YES, Please?"

"Well of course." Cloud said, "We've been waiting for you to actually do it."

"Tifa." Reno's voice behind her was exasperated as he went to put a plate of food in front of her.

She turned to face him, "What?"

"You are still bleeding." Reno shook his head at her.

"Oh. Right, I'll be right back." Tifa stood up handing Sederick to Cloud, who took her seat; she went upstairs to take a quick shower and bandage herself up before heading back down to eat.

"I'll see if Cid and Reeve will help me out with fixing the ceiling in the hallway tomorrow." Rude told her as they finished eating.

Tifa looked over at Rude, "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Cloud winced, "I'm really sorry Tifa."

"It's alright Love, you weren't exactly all there." Tifa stood and planted a kiss on his cheek as she took her plate to the sink.

"I'll do the dishes Tifa, you're still really hurt." Marlene said noting Tifa's limp.

Tifa smiled at her, "Thanks."

"You still have that Enemy Lure Tifa?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah, it's in my armlet." Tifa shook her wrist having put it back on after she cleaned up.

"How'd you get it to stop?" Genesis was curious.

Tifa smiled smugly. "I put in it in a joint slot with my fully mastered Enemy Away." Genesis looked a bit shell-shocked, "You didn't even think of that did you?" Tifa stuck her tongue out at him.

Genesis seemingly ignored the gesture as he'd been looking over to Sam as she did it. But turning back to face her he stuck his tongue out back at her as she'd turned away to play with Sederick and Aaron.

Seeing the exchange Cloud laughed, "It's good to be home. I missed this." Was his cryptic reply to the questioning glances sent his way.


End file.
